In CCD type and amplification-type solid-state image pickup devices used for digital still cameras, camcorders, and the like, in order to obtain high definition images, the sizes of pixels are required to be reduced. However, as the sizes of pixels are reduced more and more, a light receiving area of a photoelectric converter, in a pixel, detecting light is decreased, and the sensitivity is decreased.
In PTL 1, a solid-state image pickup device has been disclosed in which in a CMOS type solid-state image pickup device, which is an amplification-type solid-state image pickup device, in order to ensure a light receiving area of a photoelectric converter, a first substrate provided with photoelectric converters and transfer transistors and a second substrate provided with other circuits are bonded to each other. In addition, in the solid-state image pickup device disclosed in PTL 1, a technique has been disclosed in which copper bonding pads are used when the first substrate and the second substrate are bonded together, and an insulating film around the copper bonding pads of the second substrate is recessed.